Fallen
by MrsMaynard
Summary: "You make my unbeating heart skip a beat, you make me feel human again" he whispered before his lips gently touched mine.
1. Chapter 1

_Fallen ~Alec Volturi~_

_Chapter one: The Start _

_Italy 1784 _

_A brunette girl lay on a white bed screaming and yelling out in pain, beside her sat her husband holding her hand tightly and muttering sweet sayings into his wife's ear. "Come on Mary we can do this, just one more push" he whispered lovingly as the woman screamed one more time before it was replaced by quite cries of a baby girl. The doctor took the baby to wash and check her. "Can we call her Annabella, mother?" a small boy around the age of five asked the brown haired woman timidly. "Annabella" the woman tested the name out "I love it, our baby. Annabella" she carried on giving the small boy a hug. _

_ "Annabella" a dark haired vampire whispered "I shall be back, on your eighteenth year. Until then my love" he carried on before speeding off into the darkness leaving the oblivious family behind. _

**_…._**

**_Review/heart3_**

**_ -Abbie _**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two: The Power: prologue part two_

_Italy 1770_

_"Samuel come you must see this" 6 year old Annabella shouted excitedly as her ginger curls bounced around her face a 10 year old brunette boy came running up to her. "What is it, Bell's?" he asked curious as he stepped into the clearing. "Watch this" she replied excited as she lifted up her hand and stared at a medium sized stick on the mossy ground. Concentrating extremely hard she lifted her hand higher and her brother gasped as the stick raised with it._

_"She is coming of her powers, brother, we must inform Aro" a blonde vampire similar to the one at Annabella's birth the other vampire nodded and sped off. All them oblivious to the old man watching from the fence whispering 'witch' over and over. _

**_…_**

**_Sorry it's short but there will be one more short chapter (prologue part three) before it goes into the proper story, _**

**_REVIEW/HEART_**

**_#muchlove_**

**_ -Abbie_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three: The Burning And The Pain_

_Italy 1796_

7 years ago Annabella discovered her powers while an old man plus two vampires watched. The people of the town didn't believe the man that the innocent 5 year old was a witch as she was considered a baby. 7 years later Annabella grew up with flaming red hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin, from her appearance you can tell she's different the towns people have been planning her death for a while even the date has been set. Annabella's parents and brother was out the house buying her treats as it was her 13th birthday in a week's time as Annabella was in the same clearing she was in when she showed her brother her powers practicing she was currently holding a ball of water above her hand when she heard a few twigs snap. She quickly turned around dropping the ball of water into a puddle at her feet "Witch, she's a witch" the leader of the town Mr Smith taunted while pointing accusingly at the red-headed girl in front of him. All too soon Annabella felt hands grab at her wrists and pull her backwards her red hair got yanked as she stumbled back random objects started to fly in random places. "Come now, _witch_" one of the men sneered. Annabella screamed and thrashed trying to get out of the steel holds these men had the more she moved the harder they held onto her. She finally got free as the men got distracted by a loud bang, she ran through the forest and watched as every tree flew past-she has always been a fast runner and comes in handy. Shouting was heard from the men who were quite far behind her suddenly she fell on a raised tree stump and felt the ground hit her hard as she blacked out.

When she opened her eyes all she could see was fire surrounding her and the shouts of the townspeople cheering, the smell of burning invaded nose and the feel of the wood behind her made her feel uncomfortable. The rope scraped against her skin leaving horrible marks, she felt the hot sweat drip from forehead as the fire crawled closer. As she breathed she felt smoke clogging up her windpipe harming her lungs in the worst possible way. This is the end; I just wish I can move the fire somewhere-anywhere-else, goodbye: was my last thought before I closed my eyes and breathed out my last breath.

As she felt the flames lick at her feet a cold hand grabbed her and she felt something pierce at her neck, like she was being bitten. A soothing cold pain started at first but as time went on it turned to agonizing ice yet hot fire travel through her body. Was she dead? Is this what death felt like? All these questions travelled through her mind. The blood in her veins froze and turned into a solid her life slowly drained away. Days must have passed the feeling of pain was slowly numbed away. The number the pain went the quicker her senses came back until suddenly her eyes open and she could see the world in a clearer way.

**_….._**

**_So did you like it?!_**

**_REVIEW/COMMENT!_**

_ -Abbie xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four: Awakening_

_Italy 1796_

If you passed the hidden cabin in the woods you would think that nothing was in there, apart from spiders and other bugs. Not a body that is in transitioning.

Annabella's eyes snapped open as she quickly glanced around the room: gracefully she stood up as fast as lightening. A sweet scent filled her senses as her throat burned for whatever that smell came from. She ran to the faster than she thought was possible '_isn't it obvious? You aren't human anymore..'_ a voice in the back of her head whispered. When she made it to the door she spied a mirror giving herself a quick look over she was surprised by her new look: her once dark ginger hair was crimson red, flawless pale skin and a beautiful figure. But what surprised her most was the colour of her eyes; the colour of blood. Her once bright blue eyes were a dark red. Annabella couldn't help but feel more alone than ever.

Wanting to follow the scent that was calling to her she left the dim wooden cabin and followed the smell. She stepped out into a lush green forest a smells overpowering her nose.

_"Annabella, Annabella? Where are you?" her 10 year old brother shouted from behind one of the trees Annabella giggled as she hid on one of the high branches in the smallest tree. "I found you" he grinned up at the 5 year old girl who was giggling. "Now come down from there we don't want any accidents do we?" he laughed as she nodded and slowly climbed her way down._

_"I'm hungry" she whined turning to look at her brother, for a 5 year old she knew how to talk properly. _

_"Come on then" he replied picking up his little sister and carrying her out of the forest._

The memory hit her like a ton of bricks her brother, her family she will never be able to see them again. The forest flashed by her in brown and green smudges when she lied eyes on the source of that beautiful scent she also heard a thump of his heartbeat, it was the man who deemed her a witch; Mr Smith. Feeling rage and anger build up inside her she pounced and landed on top of him. "A-Annabella?" he stuttered out from fear. She nodded once before biting his neck and letting the thick sweet blood slide down her throat. She drained every single dropped of blood in him before she staggered back shocked about what she just did. '_Vampire_' a voice said in her brain.

Hearing footsteps she rushed back into the cabin, the only place she felt safe when she got there she jumped onto the bed and hid herself under the covers. Sobbing with no tears about what she just did, she ended a life. Annabella didn't want this, she didn't want to live off the dead of others, and she didn't want to be burned at the stake. She didn't _want_ any of this but yet she got it. With her new enhanced vision she saw a note picking it up she began to read it:

_Dear Annabella,_

_ If you are awake and I am not here, please do not be alarmed by your change. You are now stronger, faster, you're hearing and sights are enhanced. You are a vampire and as you should know you need blood to survive, the burning in your throat is because you are hungry and also when your eyes darken. Obviously there is some rules you are __not__ allowed in sunlight, because you sparkle, and you can not tell any human what you are._

_ Take this necklace and please don't ever take it off._

_-Your creator._

She slowly lifted the necklace ( fs70/f/2012/034/1/0/the_vampire_diaries_katherine_ s_necklace_with_real_by_ ) and admired its beauty. A sigh left the newborns lips as she tied it around her neck she really didn't want this life.

_England 1780_

In the last 4 years Annabella has changed a lot; she has learnt to control her gift (but at times it still gets out of hand) and she has changed her diet leading her eyes to change into a bright topaz colour. Since she has met Carsile, a dear friend who she met late 1767, and he has changed her vampire life for the better. She didn't mind vampirism since her diet has changed knowing she doesn't hurt humans has helped.

Yet she still didn't know who her creator was, she has vowed to look for him that's what she has spent the last year and a half doing since she left Carsile in Canada. He has taught her so much considering they only 2 years and a half together. Annabella knew that she owes him but he wouldn't hear of it, but Annabella knew deep down that in future something will happen and she also knew that she will lay her life on the line for him.

**…**

The next chapter will be set in Breaking Dawn Part 2 this was just a bit of back story but I promise the actual story will start!:D


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: Reunion _

_Forks, present time_

Carlisle had found Annabella in England a few days ago, asking for her to witness, she of course could not deny her old friend. Once she had arrived in Washington she ran until she was in forks.

Currently running through the forest, towards the house, she stopped when she heard a howl behind her. Annabella whipped her head towards the sound, but didn't stop running; she saw three huge wolves behind her. The topaz eyed vampire narrowed her eyes and launched herself off a log, and onto a tree branch. She jumps from tree to tree until she comes across a stream. Looking behind her, the wolves have stopped at the other side. '_Afraid of a little water?_' Annabella thinks to herself bitterly. Then laughed a little and continue her run to the house.

When she arrived there were three vampires waiting for her. Her eyes scanned over all of them. One had bronze/honey coloured hair; one had short brown/dirty blonde hair, and the final one she smiled at.

"Carlisle, my dear old friend." He smiled and stepped forward, with open arms.

"Annabella: welcome, I hope the wolves did not give you too much trouble." she smiled slightly and shook her head causing her red curls to move slightly. "Of course not Carlisle." she stepped forward to return his hug. Someone cleared their throat, and they broke away. "Carlisle, who is this?" the bronze haired vampire asked. "Edward, this is my old friend, Annabella." She gently smiled at them.

"I am here to witness at Carlisle's request. I am assuming that you are the father to the hybrid?" he nodded, and smiled.

"Thank you." He said and the female smiled in return.

"I'm Emmett, welcome to the family kid." Emmett said as he gave her a bear hug.

"Actually Emmett I am older than you. I am even older than Carlisle." She grinned before turning to Edward. "May I meet her?" he smiled and nodded while mentioning her forward. We went inside where Annabella could meet the rest of the family, and the other covens. She knew that everyone was there. So it was nice to see old friends again. Surprisingly she wasn't worried about the battle tomorrow. Once her golden eyes landed on the half human and half vampire child she had fallen under the spell and knew that she would lay her life down to protect the child and Carsile's family. "Hi, what's your name?" she asked bending down to be level with the girl. Instead of replying she put her hand up to her face and shown her images of her birth and her family calling her Renesmee. "It's nice to meet you Renesmee" the older vampire said knowing everyone's eyes were on the pair. The hybrid smiled and hugged Annabella's legs causing her to tense up before slowly going back to normal and wrapping her arms around Renesmee.

Later that night they were camping out everyone was anxious for the next day and different scenarios filled Annabella's mind: that's her biggest flaw she over thinks things and it makes her worry more. "We'll be fine don't worry, it won't come to a fight" Carsile reassured her knowing what was going threw her mind.

"But if it does I will fight I owe you that much" she smiled in return letting him pull her into a hug. "And if something happens; thank you for always being there for me and I love you so much you are the closest thing I have to a brother, Carsile, since I lost mine" she muttered as her head was buried into his chest.

"Nothing going to happen, Anna" he answered hugging her tighter.

"You don't know that" she replied and if she was still human she knew that tears would be gathering up in her eyes ready fall at the next blink. He nodded at her solemnly before he stood up and walked up to Esme. Annabella sighed everything in her vampire life has been a mystery she has many questions and yet no-one to answer them; why she was turned, who her creator is and will she ever find out? Carsile has found his mate and looks happy, in love. Why can't she have that?

Soon the night fell and people began to sit around the camp fire telling stories about wars they have seen/been in. Annabella has been loads and was close to killing Hitler but someone else got him first; see you were taught that he killed himself but where is the evidence for that? But she didn't tell she stayed in her own bubble not trusting people much since she thought she trusted the townsmen but look at how that turned out: she didn't even get to say goodbye to her family… She shook her head attempting to get rid of them thoughts instead she found herself worrying about tomorrow. Will it turn into a fight? Will we lose anyone? Would the Volturi kill us all? With each thought she asked herself she could see Edward flinch, _shouldn't be reading my mind then_ she thought bitterly. But yet why was she looking _forward_ to this fight, like it will change her life, for the better-maybe-or for the worse?

_…._

_Ohhh fight scene tomorrow:)_

_Don't forget to_

_REVIEW/COMMENT3_

_ -Abbie_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter six: Meeting Him_

Annabella felt herself grow impatient watching everyone whisper 'if we don't make it, I love you' she hasn't yet found love and she never thought she ever will. She doesn't deserve love, she always found herself saying, love is for those who have given something to the world: the only thing she has done was take. She took peoples life's. Even though she has stopped and is now surviving off animal blood, the guilt was still there. _It always will be_.

Footsteps and Garret whispering "the red coats are coming, the red coats are coming" brought Annabella out of her train off thought she spotted them easily enough, since she was at the front holding Renesmee's hand: the two have become quite close over the short amount of time that Annabella has spent at the Cullens. She knew she would give up her life to protect the girl anyway being on the earth for 249 years she thought it was about time she left it. She would leave fighting for something worth it. Her topaz eyes soon connected with rugby red ones his eyes travelled down her neck and landed on the necklace she had gotten off her creator: she has never _once_ took it off-it means to much to her. Self-consciously she hid the necklace behind her 'Star Trek' top. Suddenly Annabella felt a hand leave hers looking down she noticed that she has missed most of the conversation between the two sides as had the vampire with rugby eyes, Renesmee looked up at the red-haired vampire and silently asked her to come with. Annabella smiled and walked with the hybrid, her mother, the wolf and one of her uncles towards Aro. A sweet smell intoxicated her nose knocking her into a flashback.

_Annabella sighed as she decided to leave the wooden shack she woke up in and started to walk down the dirt path that led to the left. A vanilla scent invaded her sense of smell as she walked across the hard path, the scent was nicer and sweeter than the smell of fresh human blood. Following the scent she ran-her speed still surprising her-suddenly she lost it, like it has disappeared into thin air._

Since that day Annabella has never come across that smell: until now. "And who might you be?" Aro asked his gaze settling on her. "Annabella" she said at the same time as the vampire from before whispered it. All eyes turned towards the mystery man but he only looked at Annabella: she looked confused yet another feeling she couldn't place. A wise man once told her about soul mates; Annabella believes that she has found hers. "Alec, how would you know of this?" Aro questioned. _Ahh Alec, such a lovely name _she thought _it suites him just fine._ "236 years ago a girl with flame red hair was burnt at the stake for witch craft. She had brilliant powers, even as a human, but she was being watched while practicing. This girl was the girl the Volturi wanted but lost. This was the girl _I_ changed. This girl _is_ you." Alec said looking into her eyes. "W-what?" Annabella asked, she was feeling to overwhelmed: finding out she has a mate, her creator and that she was wanted by the Volturi. "How can I believe that? For all I know you could just be stalking me" she added leaning on Edward for the support she didn't need, she spotted Alec glaring at him out of the corner of her eye. "You're wearing the necklace I left" he stated, Annabella looked down and pulled the necklace out from underneath her top. Looking from Alec to the necklace she felt uneasy and emotional.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this" she said saying the last bit to Carsile before she set off running into the forest. She quickly made it to a beautiful but small clearing sitting down on a rock she pulled her knees up to her face and silently cried with no tears. She misses that about being human being able to cry isn't a sign off weakness.

After a while Annabella started to hear footsteps she focused her eyes on heavy rock and lifted it up, the rock floated in mid-air weightlessly. "I'm sorry if the information scared you off earlier" She heard an angelic voice say behind her and that vanilla scent filled her nose. "It's fine, Alec, really it's just I have spent over 236 not knowing who changed me: who saved my life. I've only had this necklace I guess I just felt overwhelmed." she replied smiling slightly as she gently dropped the rock back onto the ground. "Was the Volturi actually looking for me?" she wondered out loud by accident. "That's the reason you were turned: me and my sister was there during your birth, the time you found out about your powers and when you were being burned" he replied, she nodded thinking. "Thank you, you know for saving me" she smiled at the vampire sat next to her. "There's another reason I saved you" he muttered turning her face so he can look into her eyes. "What's that?" she whispered. "You are my blood singer, my mate, I couldn't let you die" he whispered back tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and slowly leaning in to kiss her. Their lips was about to meet until Annabella pulled back Alec quickly opened his mouth to apologize but she took him off. "Can we just start as friends?" she asked looking down at the floor. "Yeah, I'm sorry I was just uh? Would you come to Volterra with me?" he was saying before cutting himself off she nodded at him before they both sped off towards the other members.

_**... **_

_**So they have finally met! What do you think? Tell me in the comments, don't forget to heart/follow/vote!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter seven: Goodbye_

Annabella walked into the Cullen household with her head bent down in shame: she felt guilty that she liked the enemy and was going to move in with them, she knows its not her fault but she can't help but feel it is. "Annabella, darling, are you alright?" Esme asked in her motherly voice smiling worriedly at the girl she has grown close to. Truthfully Annabella was close to the Cullen clan but she didn't trust them as much as Carsile so she kept personal stuff to herself. She nodded in reply to Esme's question but mentioned everyone to come over. "I have something to tell you all" she starts as they take their seats on the couches, they stayed silent waiting for her to continue, "as you know when I ran off the battle field it was because of-uh-certain things that was revealed, anyway after the battle was over Alec came to see if I was ok" stopping she glanced around to see their faces they all looked shocked apart from Alice who must've of seen it in the future. "He came because I'm his-I'm his b-bloodsinger" a few gasps and angry expressions shown clearly but still she continued "he asked me to go to Volterra with him, I said yes"  
"You can't go." Emmett stated standing up and pulling Annabella into a hug.  
"I have to he is my soul mate" she replied. Swiftly she moved around the room giving them hugs when she got Renesmee she whispered "Stay strong, little angel, you're safe now" into her ear.  
"As long as _you're_ happy Anna it doesn't matter" he said giving the vampire he has cared for over years a goodbye hug.  
"I'll stick to the ways you taught me" she murmured giving him a sad smiled.  
"Bye-bye Anna" Renesmee hiccupped with fat salty tears running down her cheeks.  
"Don't think of it as goodbye think of it as 'see you later'" Annabella smiled giving the small hybrid one last hug before walking to meet Alec.

The next morning Annabella came out of the bathroom dressed for the day to find a cloak and a note next to it:

_Dearest Annabella,  
We know that you have not joined the Volturi, you are welcome to, but you must wear this cloak to show that you are one of us and you will be respected. When you are ready please can you join us in the Throne Room, Jane is in the room next to escort you._

-Aro

P.S: we would like you to train with us.

Sighing she put down the note and picked up the cloak **(unexpected rhyme, sorry...) **in one swift movement she tied it around her neck with one glance around the room she was allocated she walked out the door and knocked on Jane's. Jane opened the door with a blank face and gracefully made her way to the left, Annabella guessed towards the Throne Room, Jane stopped and turned around to see Annabella stood in the same place. "Well come on then" she hissed before turning around quickly Annabella walked after her. After about six minutes of walking they made it, she was glad because of the awkward tension that hung in the air now went. The big heavy wooden doors were opened and both girls walked in the other vampires stopped what they were doing most of them had blank expressions apart from two: Alec and Aro. "Ahh hello there, Annabella, I see you read the note" he smiled creepily gesturing towards her cloak she nodded in reply. "As said in the note I would like you to train with us" he carried on.  
"Well, Aro, I do not wish to train with you because I am not part of the guard and I have no reason to train" Annabella stated, firmly looking into his red eyes.  
"Its just in case anything happens, dear Annabella, and should you want to join the guard you may" he answered Annabella felt herself grown impatient she didn't want to learn how to fight from these monsters.  
"I am truly sorry but I do _not_ wish to train." she said anger sweeping into her voice.  
"But you are." he finalized. Annabella huffed in annoyance and settled to glaring at any object in her eyesight: she has been told that she has anger issues even though she never believed them, deep down she knew it was true. She knew that she was acting spoilt with the way she was arguing but hundreds of years ago Annabella had made a promise to her self that she would never train with anyone other than Carsile, personal reasons only.  
"So why am I here?" she changed the subject.  
"As you know my power?" Aro asked and after Annabella nodded he carried on "I just wanted to make sure you are who you seem to be" Annabella slowly and shyly put her hand in Aro's she didn't want many to know her past since those who did aren't alive to tell the story. Being on the run from older vampires have that effect. "My-my Annabella: quite a life you've had there" Aro mused smiling his creepy smile at her; a low growl was heard quite enough for humans to not be able to hear but loud enough the vampires. "Alec. Well anyway welcome we hope you enjoy your stay" he warned before smiling at me.  
"Thank you" she nodded.

After the conversation in the Throne Room Annabella was led back to her room where she could do whatever until 10pm tonight where she is to go shopping with Jane and Demetri since it will be dark. She quickly changed into something comfy and got out a Harry Potter and The Chamber Of Secrets of the book case before sitting down and beginning to read.

Sorry about how long it took and how its so short but here's chapter 7! Hope you liked plus comments bring me happiness:D


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter eight: Way to fast_

_*1 week later*_

Annabella knew she had deep feelings for Alec and she knew that he had feelings for her she's just, confused about what to do. She had never felt this way about anyone (obviously) but she still thought it was to soon. _Is it or am I just being paranoid? _"Hi, Anna" a deep voice startled her from her thoughts.  
"Oh hey Alec I didn't see you there" she smiled.  
"I figured anyway I was wondering if you would come to the ball with me?" he asked a strange glint in his eye: wondering if he would reject him.  
"Of coarse when is this ball again?" Annabella replied not remembering a thing about this ball.  
"In two days wasn't you paying attention at all?" he asked a small smile playing at his lips.  
"Yeah, I knew that. Obviously" she said she knew if she was human she would she would be red with embarrassment.

_The next day_

"Come on Jane I can't find a dress anywhere, this is hopeless" Annabella sighed she was bored and tired, emotionally.  
"You will don't worry we only have one more shop to go in" Jane said while she bought her dress it was a truly beautiful one that flowed to the floor it was red, pink and a dark purple covered it: it fit her perfectly and hugged her body in all the right places.  
"Urgh fine" she complained while following Jane out of the shop walking down the street they ended up in another shop Annabella couldn't understand what it said since she can't speak Italian but she has been getting Alec to help she knows what 'hello' is and in her eyes that's enough.

Annabella soon found herself in the changing room trying on a horribly tight dress which was a disgusting yellow colour. "Its to tight and I don't even like it" she yelled so it would look like Jane couldn't hear her if she didn't  
"I got you one you might like" the blonde vampire replied flinging a dress over the changing room door. Annabella picked it up warily and slowly changed not wanting to rip the fabric. Smiling she stepped out and twirled: Jane clapped and grinned at the perfect dress. Excitement grew in Annabella as she bought it her teenage fantasy's dreaming about what might happen.

******__**

Sorry it's just a filler and I tried to make it as long as possible but yeah:/


End file.
